Honest Game Trailers - Mario Kart
Mario Kart is the 1st episode of the comedy web series Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder, and Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by' Jon Bailey '''as' Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the Nintendo go-kart-style racing video game series Mario Kart. It was published on March 8, 2014. ''Mario Kart ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games, but is currently available on' Fandom Games'. It has been viewed over 10 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Mario Kart on YouTube "Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom, where a land once known for its unreasonably high rate of princess kidnappings is inexplicably paved over into a series of convoluted race tracks." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Mario Kart'' Script From the company that likes to rehash the same franchises over and over (Nintendo) comes a racing series that teaches players that winning and being the best driver don't always go hand in hand: ''Mario Kart'' You've seen Mario jump (Super Mario Bros.), golf (Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour), serve (Mario Tennis), kick (Mario Strikers Charged), party (Mario Party), practice medicine (Dr. Mario), and do pretty much anything but actual plumbing (Super Mario Bros. Super Show). But now, Mario's back on the streets, in a go kart! Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom, where a land once known for its unreasonably high rate of princess kidnappings is inexplicably paved over into a series of convoluted race tracks. Watch as bitter rivals put aside their decades long blood feud for a day of friendly go karting because if there's one franchise Nintendo likes milking like a prized heifer, it's Mario. ''Mario:' It's-a me, Mario! Engage in epic races across tracks that were clearly not meant for go karts like a congested freeway (Mushroom Bridge), a pinball machine (Waluigi Pinball), a cruise ship (Daisy Cruiser), an active volcano (Grumble Volcano), and even a gay pride parade (Rainbow Road (Wii)). But dude, don't pick that map. Everyone will totally hate you. Witness the incremental evolution of franchise based go kart combat racing with one off features that disappear after a single game like two man karts (Mario Kart: Double Dash), customizable emblems (Mario Kart DS), and a completely pointless steering wheel peripheral that actually just makes it harder to drive (Mario Kart Wii). But let's be honest, you're gonna buy the next one (Mario Kart 8) anyway. (cash register sound) Battle your way to first place with an arsenal of items with varying degrees of utility like high explosives (Bob-ombs), slap-stick comedy (Banana), decoy item boxes that have never fooled a single driver (Fake Item Boxes), PCP (Star), bulls**t (Lightning), the hollowed out shells of once living breathing Koopas (Triple Red Shells), big-ass bullet (Bullet Bill), and the item that holds the all time record for most ruined friendships, the blue shell (Mario Kart one): a weapon so incredibly evil that it seeks out the lead driver and-- (blue shell hits Mario) Oh, come on! I was right there! This happens every race! Stupid Nintendo! I was in like first the whole freaking time! Starring: Bob Hoskins (Mario), Green Mario (Luigi), Hannah Montana (Peach), Miley Cyrus (Daisy), Fat Mario (Wario), Shrooms (Toad), a snork (Birdo), Business Kong (Donkey Kong), Ghost Rider (King Boo), Reptar (Yoshi), Bow Wow (Bowser), Lil Bow Wow (Bowser Jr.), and Time Paradoxes (Baby Mario and Baby Luigi). Mario Kart. And if you suck at racing, there's always battle mode. Hehehe, balloons. Trivia *The first batch of Honest Game Trailers were made as a collaboration between' Screen Junkies', Smosh and''' The Warp Zone'. At the time, all three YouTube channels were owned by the same parent company, 'Defy Media. *This video was originally uploaded to the Smosh Games channel. After '''Defy Media collapsed in November 2018, the Honest Game Trailers series was bought by FANDOM, but the rest of the Smosh channel was acquired by Rhett & Link's Mythical Entertainment. On June 3, 2019 the video was re-published on the Fandom Games channel with its original upload date and all its views and comments intact. *There are also several other episodes of Honest Game Trailers about other Mario games, including Mario Sports Games, Mario Party 10, Super Mario Maker, Super Smash Bros., Super Mario Odyssey, Luigi's Mansion and others. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Mario Kart has a 97.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Evan Narcisse of Kotaku wrote that the video was "brutally honest" and said it "throws down some rough truths about the stuff we love to hate in Mario Kart." In his review of the video, Caleb Reading of Uproxx wrote "The honest trailer hits a lot of the key points, but if we’re going to be completely honest we should admit the real reason to play Mario Kart is clearly drug related." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder, and Spencer Gilbert Edited by Ryan Tellez Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links *'Smosh Games Brings Screen Junkies’ ‘Honest Trailers’ To The Game World' - Tubefilter article *'A Brutally Honest Trailer for Mario Kart ' - Kotaku article *''Mario Kart' Gets The 'Honest Trailers' Treatment, Rainbow Road Can Still Suck It '- Uproxx article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Kart racing game Category:Racing video game Category:Nintendo Category:Mario games